With a conventional gaming machine for combining symbols, as described in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. Sho 54-130590, a player inputs game play media such as pachinko (Japanese pinball) balls, medals, or coins to a slot, then rotates three drums on which symbols are displayed and presses stop switch buttons in order to stop the drum rotation. A predetermined number of game play media are paid out to the player for winning game play from the gaming machine in response to the symbol combination after the drums stop.
Another symbol combination gaming machine is provided with a CRT in place of rotating drums for displaying nine symbols in total on three columns.times.three rows on the CRT.
The conventional symbol combination gaming machine displays only one gaming face on which nine symbols are displayed; it is not very enjoyable and lacks power and amusement.
Gaming houses want to reduce the installation space of each symbol combination gaming machine for installing as many symbol combination gaming machines as possible, so that a large number of players can be gathered to thus increase profits. However, with the symbol combination gaming machines in the related art, the drum size is limited by the dimensions and the number of symbols displayed on each drum, and thus there are limitations to reducing the depth dimension.